Neranda
Ruler of one of the world's last dwarven kingdoms, she is trying to keep her people alive and to resist the increasing control from Aram's leadership. Story As it happens with Janine, she is another unhappy ruler. In this case, her woes are not internal (as her subjects are a very pragmatical, obedient raceAn outside observer defines them as:"They are somewhat closed to outsiders, but I've found them to be very friendly once you get to know them. Kind and, loyal and honest.".) but external for the most part (with the notorious exception of her spouse, a really unpleasant adulterous being). Due to its status as a vassal state, most of her headaches are coming from Aram (scheming mages, rapist soldier from the local Aramite garrison, etc...). Although there has been previous contact between her and Simon (the exact mechanism has various variations in game), their first encounter face-to-face happens when the Doom King decides to break the status quo and be proactive. At first reluctant, she soon realizes that the outsiders can help her declining kingdom. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Most of the relationship with Simon is linked to the interactions with her and her subjects. Base value: 5. * for responding to her letters with letters, OR responding with magical communication. * for having the best dwarf's evaluation "seems like you pretty much scoured the place" after clearing Southern Tunnels, OR for "The tunnels seem a lot clearer", OR for "The tunnels seem clearer". * for responding to mausoleum conversation with "Remain silent", OR for responding with "Ask more". * for talking to her outside Agnan's chambers after meeting with him. * for talking to her in royal chambers by tomb. * for talking to her in royal chambers near bedroom IF responded to her letters with letters, OR otherwise. * for having the her best evaluation "you have done much to gain our favor", OR for "you have done some to gain our favor", OR for "you are closer to gaining our favor", OR for "Aram has oppressed us for a long time, and you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor", OR for "... you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor". * applying political capital to deal with dwarven petition, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath, OR automatic if you sided with Orilise after freeing elven queens. * investing in Eustrin Guild of Blacksmiths. (Only available if you convinced them to allow outside investment.) * Unmissable from Chapter 4 start. * if the Church diverges at the Council of Gawnfall, OR if it leads to a new religion. * for a score of 10+ on the Eustrin minor issue, OR for a score of 9-6, OR for a score of 5-3. * for choosing Eustrin for expanding airship trade. * exterminating Dwaregasts in Eustrin's Deep Tunnels. * talking to her in Garden of Earth. Maximum legit value: 97. Affection titles None yet. Scenes None yet. References Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Dwarves